


Renovation

by 8ShadowNights



Category: Marble Hornets, Original Work
Genre: Other, Post-Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ShadowNights/pseuds/8ShadowNights





	Renovation

  


-·=»‡«=·- I'll BE YOUR ʜᴀɴᴅʏMAN -·=»‡«=·-

In all honesty, Kralie didn't really remember seeing Poppy off last night. At first, it worried him, though he rationalized it with him being up for _over_ 24 hours.

Like a dumbass − **big surprise** , he passed out on the couch instead of walking to his bed. He didn't even shower, though he didn't mind much, cause it had some of Poppy's scent. He could at least smile at that. Looking through his phone, he saw some of Brian's texts, which threw a wrench in his high mood. He sighed, getting up he walked to his fridge.

He looked through everything; Eggs, 2% Milk, Frozen Ground Beef, Lettuce, Apples, Condiments for salad, A lone singular Grapefruit...

Alex looked at the grapefruit and thought of Tim ( _For some reason even he couldn't_ _explain_ ). He looked at his phone, texting Poppy.

⊗ alex k.: hey. i just wanted to say that i really appreciate that you hung out with me.

He grabbed the grapefruit.

A small chime on his phone indicated Poppy texted back.

⋙ poppy: wh --- thts what friends do silly!!!

Alex sighed heart sinking further than Brian had made it with his threats. He didn't reply. Too busy with his emotions to deal with it.

Eating the lone grapefruit, he looked around at his house. It was still the same. Maybe he could rake up some money for the rent, which wasn't much, and then renovate it a bit. He took a deep breath, walking back to the kitchen to grab his medication along with some water. Now would be a good time to get things levelled out in head before he goes out to work.

  


**[** **⇢** **⇢** **⇢** **⇢ ]**

  


Kralie wouldn't talk with anyone for the next 2 weeks, having been too occupied with work. Several times, he did have moments to check on the chat but never interacted.

He was currently on his night shift job, which was a janitorial shift at a local Walmart. His meds were working well, surprisingly. His mood wasn't fluctuating as much, he was definitely happier, and he wasn't as anxiety filled. He knew The Operator still lurked around him though, which was something he couldn't fight.

He would work late into the night, into the early morning and moving to his other job, which was as a Handyman. That was definitely more of a quicker payout than waiting two weeks for a paycheck. During this time, he had been tipped quite a hefty $30. Overall, he had paid his rent and even put some in savings working with Handy. He was getting to a point where he was stable. When he finally got his paycheck from Walmart on Friday, he was ecstatic. Even it wasn't too much, it was more than he had before.

He took a small trip down to Home Depot, a little paint job a few tool parts to stock up on wouldn't be so bad. Picking out a good colour, he hurried home to do some renovating.

A little bit of painting and a day or two of drying, A bit of retouching on the edges and it was done. He sighed, sitting as his hands and knees were covered in light blue paint. It looked nice. Clean. It was new and he needed this change. Now was the time to save up, and or look around for free new furniture.

He looked at his phone, giving a low and calm sigh as he opened up the chat one last time. After about a few weeks of silence, he would hop online, and text a simple;

⊗ alex k.: Hey.

Into the group chat. He always held his breath around it − but after almost no bad thought of any sort coming through his mind in that last past 2 weeks, he thought − maybe even spoke out loud subconsciously.

' _Is it healthy to be_ _this scared...?'_


End file.
